


Damnation Seize My Soul

by spookyblu



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, M/M, unrequited kagahimu, we needed more aokaga pirates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 12:49:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11463939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookyblu/pseuds/spookyblu
Summary: Taiga, a sailor in the navy, just wants to prove his worth to his father. But when a young pirate captain takes him hostage, this becomes a lot more difficult.





	Damnation Seize My Soul

          Taiga bolted out of his chair as soon as he heard the soft knock on the door. 

          “Master Kagami, it’s time to get up,” a voice called. Taiga opened the door to reveal a maid whose entire upper body was concealed by a tray laden with a huge breakfast. 

          “Good morning Momoi,” he said, “And really, you don’t have to be so polite.” He took the tray from her, his arms almost giving out from the weight. Meanwhile, Momoi looked completely fine. She scared him sometimes. 

          He dropped the tray onto his desk. “I thought breakfast was going to be in the dining room with my father today.” His voice was much quieter than usual.

                    Momoi looked apologetic. “He said he was too busy,” she said, a slight tinge of pity in her voice. “But he also said you could drop by his office.” Taiga gave her a weak smile. 

          After a moment, she asked, “Did you stay up all night again? You look terrible.” 

          Taiga laughed. “You won’t call me Taiga or even just Kagami, but you’ll insult my looks?” He sighed. “Anyway, you shouldn’t be surprised. You know I can never sleep the night before a voyage like this.” 

          Momoi smiled. “Will you need anything else this morning?” 

          Taiga looked over his tray and shook his head. “No, but…would you like to eat breakfast with me?” _I’m lonely,_ were the words left unsaid. 

          “I’m sorry, Master Kagami,” Momoi said. “But I have errands to attend to. Good luck today.” 

          “It’s alright. Thank you,” Taiga said. Momoi bowed and left the room. “Liar,” he added under his breath. He and Momoi got along well. He even considered her a friend. But she always kept her distance, not only from him, but from _everyone._ He supposed it might be odd for her to be friends with the son of one’s employer, but didn’t understand why she rarely spoke to anyone at all.

          Shrugging to himself, Taiga dug into his breakfast, with perhaps a little less gusto than usual. After he finished and dressed, he left his room to take the long walk to the other side of the manor, in hopes that he could see his father. 

          Once he reached the door of his father’s office, he knocked, but received no answer. When his second knock was ignored as well, he opened the door and entered the room anyway. 

          “Morning, Father,” he said. 

          His father, an older version of Taiga in looks, didn’t look up from the letter he was writing. “No manners as usual, I see.”

          “I’m sorry Father,” Taiga said. “But I’m leaving soon, and I wanted to say good-bye.” 

          “Leaving?” 

          Taiga sighed. “Yes Father, I told you before. I’ll be accompanying the Commodore Tsunoda, and over the voyage he’ll judge if I’m ready to captain my own ship and crew.” 

          “Oh, I remember now,” his father said, finally glancing up at him. “Well, try not to make a fool of yourself.” 

          Taiga nodded. “I’ll make you proud, I promise.” 

          Someone knocked at the door, a gentle knock much different than Taiga’s. 

          “Come in,” his father said. A servant rushed in. 

          “Governor, I have a message from Kaijo,” the servant said. 

          Sensing that he was dismissed, Taiga bowed to his father and left. He slumped his shoulders as he left the manor, disappointed but not surprised that his father had nothing encouraging to say to him. _Maybe after this voyage,_ he thought. 

          Outside, his spirits lifted. The warm morning sun relieved him of the cold and stifling feeling his home always had. Taking a deep breath of fresh air, he began his walk to town. His feet tread on the familiar path to his favorite part of town: the marketplace. 

          Taiga loved the market, how it was always busy and crowded. The sights, noises, and smells were not always pleasant, true, but it was exciting and so much more _alive_ than what he was used to. 

          As he headed to his favorite shop, people shouted greetings to him from their stalls and on the street. He was well-known there, probably because he ate so much of their food, but they were always kind to him. When he was young and first wandered to the market, the townspeople had been wary of him. It was easy to tell he was a Kagami, and the son of a powerful man. But over time, most of them warmed up to him. Hearing them wish him luck made him smile, but today, rather than stop and talk to them, he hurried to his destination. 

          He heard the sound of a hammer on metal before the shop came into vision. Once it did, a woman on a bench next to the door stopped him. 

          “Taiga!” she called. “I could hear you as soon as you got into the market with all that stomping you do.” 

          “I do not _stomp,_ Alex! And I-wait!” he yelled as she suddenly leapt onto him a planted a kiss right on his lips. He sighed. “Will you ever stop doing that? And where’s your cane?” 

          Alex frowned, her clouded eyes meeting his. “My eyesight isn’t completely gone. I can get around fine, especially around the shop,” she said. “Don’t mother-hen me, Taiga. I’m older than you.” 

          Taiga wrapped his arms around her and squeezed. “Okay, okay. I’m sorry. I just worry about you.” 

          “Apology accepted,” she said, smiling as he let her go. “You and Tatsuya are always too serious. Come inside!” 

          It had been getting warm outside, but as Taiga stepped over the threshold of the smithy, he was hit by a wave of steaming hot air. Sweat began to prickle on his forehead.

          The man hammering a sword looked up, then gave a small smile. It was less of a smile and more of a quirk of the lips, but Taiga knew that he really _was_ happy to see him. 

          “Just a minute, Taiga,” he said, his soft voice somehow carrying over all the noise. 

          “Sure, Tatsuya.” he said, leaning against a wall and observing Tatsuya. He had forgone a shirt, so Taiga could see the sweat glistening over every bit of lean muscle. The ring bouncing against his chest with each strike made Taiga feel a bit proud. It was evidence of their bond, their friendship, their…‘brotherhood’. Unbidden, images of their first and last kiss came to mind. _“I love you,”_ Taiga had whispered, but Tatsuya only said, _“I’m sorry,”_ and walked away. And Taiga’s heart broke, and his first love ended.

          It had been awkward, to say the least, but after a while they managed to fix things and go back to the way it was before. Most of the time…

          Tatsuya glanced up at him through his silky hair. Taiga quickly looked away. 

          “Alex, can you show me some of the new weapons?” 

          Alex grinned. “I’ve been waiting for you too ask. Over here we have a new saber, do you feel how light it is? And this way…” 

          After a few minutes, Tatsuya dipped the sword he had been working on into the waiting barrel of cool water, moving it around a bit before approaching Taiga and Alex. He picked a towel off of the table and began to wipe the sweat from his body.

          “I wasn’t expecting to see you,” he said to Taiga. “I thought you would be busy, with this being your big day and all.”

          “I could never be too busy to see you,” Taiga said so earnestly that Alex snorted in the background. 

          Tatsuya raised his eyebrows. “I’m flattered,” he said. “I…actually made you something.” He went to the back of the shop and came out with a small box. Taiga opened it and gasped. 

          Inside was a small dagger, the metal spotless and shiny, and a simple hilt with small rings wrapped around it. He looked at it, then at Tatsuya. 

          “I…for real? It’s amazing! I can pay, or I can-” 

          Tatsuya’s hand came down on his head hard. “Shut up. Just take it.” He ruffled Taiga’s hair. “It’s for luck. But you better remember, no matter how much you rise through the ranks, you’re still my little brother, and I reserve the right to kick your ass if need be.” 

          Pushing Tatsuya’s hand off(none too gently), Taiga sheathed the dagger and attached it to his belt. 

          “Looks good,” Alex said. 

          Tatsuya and Taiga both glared at her. 

          “Hey, I can see well enough to see those disrespectful looks. I thought it was funny.” 

          A bell tolled in the distance. Taiga groaned. “I have to go prepare.” He stopped glaring at Alex and pulled her close for a big hug. 

          “Good luck Taiga. Don’t forget the skills I taught you,” she said. 

          He laughed. “We’re just escorting cargo. I’m not expecting to fight anyone.” 

          “You never know.” 

          Taiga pulled away and turned to Tatsuya, opening his arms and going in for the hug. 

          Tatsuya stopped him. “I’m sweaty and probably smell. Don’t ruin your nice clothes.” 

          “You smell bad all the time. Hug me.” 

          “Fuck you,” Tatsuya said, but squeezed Taiga tightly and added, “And good luck.” 

          Taiga bit his lip and pulled away. Why did Tatsuya have to make it so hard to get rid of his feelings? 

          “I’ll see you soon,” he said to them both, before turning and walking away.

          He made a quick stop at home to grab his pack, and headed down to the docks. But before he reached them, he nearly knocked over the small man who stood in front of him. 

          “God damn it, Kuroko!” he yelled. “Stop doing that!” 

          “I didn’t do anything, Kagami-kun. You just need to watch where you’re going.” 

          “Even I noticed him this time,” Koganei joined in. Mitobe nodded beside him. 

          A heavy arm fell around his shoulders. “Now don’t be too mean, guys,” said Kiyoshi. 

          He looked around, surprised to see the team he had trained with when he first entered the navy surrounding him. They had been through a lot together: the hell that was training, the many rough times sailing under harsh command, and, hardest of all, breaking through Taiga’s cranky asshole personality. And somehow, they all made it. Even after he began to rise through the ranks on his own, it would be strange to sail without them. 

          “You were trying to sneak away without saying good-bye, weren’t you,” Hyuuga said, arms crossed. 

          “No, I just thought you were working.” 

          “We were,” Kuroko said. “But we snuck away. I’m sneaky.” 

          “I know you are, you little asshole. You’ll all get in trouble!” Taiga protested. 

          “Since when were you a goody two shoes?” Hyuuga said. “Of course we would come to see you off.” 

          Taiga stood there looking at them all, unsure of what to say. 

          “Oi, don’t cry, damn it,” Hyuuga said, and they all descended upon him, hugging him and hitting him in turn. He thought he really _would_ cry, but he had to leave and he couldn’t be late. Managing to extricate himself, he gave Kuroko an extra hair-ruffle to piss him off and ran to the docks, waving behind him. It was probably the wind making his eyes sting.

          Once he reached the docks, he exchanged pleasantries with some of those sailing with him. He knew quite a few of them, and they talked as they began to load the ship. But when Commodore Tsunoda arrived, a hush fell over the sailors. He was a man of average size, but in all his layers of finery, he looked small. Taiga knew just by the way he held his nose in the air that his position had not been earned, but bought. 

          “Young Master Kagami,” the Commodore said. Taiga stood up and bowed. “Come with me to my quarters. I need to talk with you.” 

          Taiga looked around at all the cargo that still needed to be loaded. “Commodore, shouldn’t I finish here first?” 

          The Commodore raised an eyebrow, looking rather offended. “Someone of your status need not do such tasks.” 

          “But I-” 

          “Go on,” hissed one of the sailors. “We’ve got it from here.” 

          Taiga nodded at him gratefully, but still felt guilty as he followed the Commodore. The feeling was soon overtaken by joy as soon as he stepped onto the ship. He loved sailing more than anything in the world. On land, he often felt insignificant, like he was never enough. On the water, he felt like he could do anything, maybe even fly. 

          The Commodore led him to the great cabin, where he sat behind his desk and studied Taiga. Taiga tried his best not to squirm.

          “You certainly look like your father,” the Commodore said after a moment. “Let us hope that you are just as capable a man. As you know, I was chosen to see if you were worthy of promotion.” 

          Taiga nodded. The Commodore raised an eyebrow, and remembering his manners, Taiga added, “Yes, sir.” 

          “If you follow my orders, I don’t see us having any problems,” he said. “And don’t act like you did with those sailors. It shows too much…softness. If you succeed in impressing me, you won’t have to work with rabble like that again.” 

          “Actually,” Taiga said, irritated. “I think that those sailors are-” He cut himself off. He had promised his father that he would make him proud. Insulting a commanding officer before they even left the port was not going to do that. He took a deep breath, and only said, “Thank you for your advice.” 

          Taiga was dismissed shortly thereafter, and went back to helping the crew. He didn’t care what Tsunoda said. He could get the promotion without being a man like _that._

* * *

          Their destination was a small island between Seirin and Shuutoku, where they were to deliver their cargo of weapons and supplies. It occurred to Taiga that it seemed they were bringing a little too much to what was supposed to be a place for Seirin’s army to train, but he did not think too deeply about it. Perhaps there had been an increase in enlistment.

          Typically, the trip took a week. However, the weather had been perfect, and they found themselves almost to the island a day early. Taiga was watching the horizon and waiting for the island to appear when the Commodore approached him. 

          Taiga bowed. “Commodore,” he said. 

          “Master Kagami,” he said. “You have done well so far. You are a skilled sailor.” 

          “Thank you, sir,” Taiga said, unable to stop the smile spreading across his face. He might soon have his own ship! 

          “However,” the Commodore began. Taiga’s smile faded. “I still find you to be a bit too close to the sailors. You sometimes act too…common for one of noble birth.” 

          Taiga bristled, but somehow managed to keep his temper under control. Taking a deep breath, he said, “I mean no disrespect, sir, but isn’t it important to be loved by your crew?” 

          The Commodore chuckled. “Your father mentioned that in some ways, you are weak.” Taiga opened his mouth, then closed it. It stung, even though he already knew how his father saw him. “No, lad, love is all well and good, but fear is what a captain must inspire. On an easy trip like this it may be fine, but on rough waters, will a sailor listen to you because of love? No, you must-”

          “SAILS!” the lookout cried. “PORT SIDE!” 

          Everyone turned to see the ship approaching. The Commodore took out his telescope.

          “That’s a Shuutoku flag,” he said. “A merchant, perhaps?” 

          “That looks more like a warship, sir,” said the quartermaster, coming to stand beside them. “If you don’t mind me saying so, this doesn’t feel quite right.” 

          “He’s right,” Taiga said. “Shuutoku wouldn’t risk upsetting the peace by sending a warship to Seirin territory.” 

          The Commodore hummed. “Interesting.” 

           _Interesting?_ Taiga furrowed his brows. 

          “They’re taking down the flag!” a sailor shouted. Everyone rushed to port side to see a black flag being raised in its place. “Pirates!” 

          The Commodore peered through his telescope, his mouth falling open. Then he passed it to the quartermaster, who gasped once he looked. 

          “Commodore,” he said, sounding panicked. “That flag…that’s Captain Aomine’s!” 

          The Commodore nodded. “Precisely.” 

          Taiga ripped the telescope out of the quartermaster’s hands so he could see for himself. Sure enough, there flew the flag of Aomine Daiki, captain of the _Panther_ , a ship of unmatched speed. There were tales told throughout all ports of the savagery of he and his crew. They had emerged a few years ago, and were quickly becoming the most feared pirates on the sea, and the last ones one would ever want to face. 

          “Commodore,” said Taiga. “We have the advantage. There’s still enough space to get to the island, and it would be suicide for them to follow us there.”

          The Commodore was silent. Taiga did not like the look on his face. 

          “We shall not run,” he finally said. 

          “I don’t like running either, sir,” said Taiga. “But to save the lives of the crew and deliver the cargo safely is our priority, is it not?” 

          “You are still too soft, Master Kagami,” he said. “Do you know how much money there is to be gained from capturing just one of these pirates? And the captain…” 

          The quartermaster stepped in. “Commodore, I beg of you, reconsider. We are far from a warship, and-”

          “Silence!” the Commodore said. “Remember to whom you are speaking.” 

  
          Taiga looked around at the rest of the crew, who looked terrified at the thought of facing the _Panther_. It would be better for everyone to avoid it. But he knew that their stupid Commodore was too blind with greed to see that. 

          “We let them board so as not to damage the goods,” the Commodore said. “And just when they relax, we attack. Raise the white flag!” 

          Taiga stepped to the center of the deck and gave his most confident smile. “Everybody arm yourselves! We can do this.” To his surprise, some of the men looked reassured.

          He was not so sure himself, especially after the Commodore commanded that none of the pirates should be killed. As the _Panther_ closed in on them, he took a deep breath to try and clear his head of nothing but fighting. Most of the sailors were not fighters. He would have to protect not only himself, but everybody else. 

          The crew was still as their ship was boarded. all of their hands raised in ‘surrender’. A tall man with a face like a fox stepped forward. 

          “You were very clever to surrender,” he said. “We pirates are not all that bad, you see. Since you’ve been so kind to us, we’ll just take your cargo and be on our merry way. Wakamatsu!” He gestured towards a blond pirate, who, followed by a few men, went to check the hold. He turned back to the crew. “Now, which one of you is captain?” 

          “That would be me,” said the Commodore. 

          “Ah, from the famed Tsunoda family. Pleased to make your acquaintance,” the pirate said, peering at the Commodore over his glasses in the same way someone might look at a bug. 

          “Are you Aomine?” the Commodore asked. 

          “Sorry to disappoint, but our captain couldn’t be bothered today. I’m just the humble quartermaster, Imayoshi Shouichi.” 

          There were a few soft murmurs among Taiga’s crew. That was strange for a captain. 

          “Anyway, Captain, I need you and your crew to drop your weapons, nice and easy,” Imayoshi continued. 

          “Sailors,” the Commodore said, unsheathing his sword and slowly beginning to lower it. The crew followed, until the Commodore stood up straight, pointed his sword forward, and cried, “NOW!” 

          The sailors rushed past him to attack. 

          Taiga had not been in many battles. But he was sure that however many he got into, he would never get used to it. It was hell. The air was filled with the sounds of swords. Blood spattered across the deck, and Taiga’s friends fell, dead. They were sorely outmatched, and yet the Commodore still yelled for them to continue from a safe space behind them. 

          Taiga managed to knock out the pirate he was fighting by whacking him in the head with the hilt of his sword. Before he could catch his breath, and small knife whizzed towards him. He managed to dodge, and the knife was buried in a mast behind him instead. The one who had thrown it, pouting, drew his sword and approached Taiga. 

          The pirate looked very young, but it might just have been the mushroom-looking hair cut. He was good, but seemed more suited to long-range fighting, like with his knives. 

          Halfway through the fight, Taiga felt eyes on his back, and looked over to see Imayoshi watching him, seemingly not even bothered by the sailor he was fighting himself. His heavy-lidded stare was unnerving. 

          The pirate he was fighting looked irritated that Taiga’s attention was elsewhere, and came at him even harder. But that made him sloppy. Taiga found an opening and kicked him hard in the stomach, taking his moment of shock to lift the pirate up and throw him bodily against the mast his knife had struck earlier. He slid to the ground, unconscious. 

          Sensing him there, Taiga whirled around to meet the Imayoshi’s blade with his own. 

          “My, my,” the quartermaster said, a sly grin on his face. “So skilled. And you knocked out some of my best men.” 

          Taiga wanted to punch him. But he couldn’t even disarm him. It seemed like he read Taiga’s every move before he could even wave his sword. He didn’t even meet Taiga’s blade with his own, so Taiga could not yet figure out how to outmaneuver him.

          “Might I have your name?” Imayoshi asked. 

          Taiga grunted in frustration. He really wanted this weird guy to shut up so he could kick his ass. “It’s Kagami,” he gritted out. “Kagami Taiga.” 

          Imayoshi’s eyes opened fully. He was still grinning as he ducked past Taiga in a flurry of movement and grabbed the Commodore from where he had been hiding. He held his sword up to the Commodore’s neck. 

          “E-everyone stop!” the Commodore squeaked. 

          “Took the words right outta my mouth,” Imayoshi said, amused. “Susa, grab this gentleman here.” He nodded towards Taiga. Before he could react, his arms were in an iron grasp that he couldn’t wriggle out of no matter how hard he tried.

          “There’s been a change of plans,” Imayoshi said. “We would like to take young master Kagami here in exchange for your captain’s life. In addition, we will do you no further harm, provided we still get the cargo.” 

          None of the sailors threw down their weapons. 

          “What are you doing, you fools? Listen to what he says!” the Commodore hissed. 

          One of the braver sailors, the boatswain, spoke up. “Kagami fought for us, while you hid. You didn’t care if we died, so why should we care if you do?” 

          Taiga was touched. But…he looked at the _Panther’s_ quartermaster. He seemed to be telling the truth. They probably wanted him for a ransom. Still, it was odd. Imayoshi knew Tsunoda’s name, so he must have known that they were the wealthiest family in Seirin. Taiga’s father may have been governor, but it would have made more sense to take the Commodore if they were looking for a large reward. 

          However, whatever he was thinking, it was more important to Taiga to prevent any more deaths.

          “Thank you,” he said to the boatswain. “But do as he says.”

          “But-”

          “Don’t risk your life for this. I’ll be fine.” 

          The boatswain studied Taiga’s face before finally tossing his sword down. “You better live,” he said. “Or I’ll kill you.” The rest of the crew followed his lead. 

          “How very sweet,” Imayoshi said. He took his sword away from the Commodore’s neck before shoving him face first into the deck. He looked ridiculous sprawled out there in all his finery. Stepping over him, Imayoshi sheathed his sword. “What a coward,” he said, shaking his head. “Alright. Handcuff the crew, just to avoid any funny business. But as I said, no harm will come to them. Susa, please escort our guest back to the ship.” 

          The pirate holding onto Taiga tugged him towards the boarding planks, surprisingly gentle. He reluctantly went along with him. With one last look at his crew, he stepped away from them and onto the deck of the _Panther_. 

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter - Aomine! And we'll get to the more fun stuff. Sorry if it was too much HimuKaga whoops. 
> 
> This one was just a set up chapter, but I hope it was still enjoyable. I have a pretty long outline for this so...buckle up, it's gonna be a bumpy ride.
> 
> The title comes from words that Blackbeard reportedly said before he fought to his death: "Damnation seize my soul if I give you quarters, or take any from you." 
> 
> Please leave a comment telling me what you think, or just talk to me about pirates because I could do so all day! Although as a preemptive measure, if you comment to ask me who might top in this fic, I'm going to ignore you. Not to be a bitch or anything but, don't do that.


End file.
